And the Darkness Shall Lure You Away
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Bella Swan was not who she is. When Katherine Pierce shows up in the Volturi lair claiming to be her brother, Kol, she is skeptic. But when her brother Elijah agrees to it, Bella knows she had something she has to do. What does Elena have to do it? What goes it have to do with Silas?
1. I

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

AU warnings, relationships between men, swearing, sexual relationships, etc.

Set just after Kol's death in 4x12 and just after Bella meets the Volturi.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia_**

**_-Tomb-_**

* * *

Kol jack-knifed awake, breathing in deep as he shot up into a sitting position. He breathed in and out, trying to catch his breath and he ran a hand through his hair. His curly long hair.

Wait wasn't he supposed to be dead? He remembered Jeremy driving the white oak stake into his chest and trying to stop it for as long as he could. He remembered Nik's grief stricken face and the tears that threatened to fall. But he didn't remember having long curly chocolate hair. He glanced down and frowned when he found he was not wearing his clothes but a woman's clothing.

"Good you're awake," he turned his head to see the Bennett witch walking towards him with a look of content. He arose as well and glanced down, taking in the female body he was now possessing. "I do hope Katherine's body is suiting you well."

Kol spun around, frowning as the long hair whipped into his face before he reached down, running his hands up and down the slender, seductive form of Katherine Pierce. He grinned, "It will do just fine, darling."

Bonnie nodded once and reached into her pocket, tossing something his way. He caught the device and found it to be a cellphone. Before he could even ask what it was he was going to do with it, she tossed him some car keys as well. "You'll fine the car parked just outside the Mystic Falls sign. In the glove compartment there will be an airplane ticket to Volterra, Italy."

The Volturi? Whatever would he want with those ungrateful vermin? He did mind Marcus but Caius and Aro were annoying beyond compare. "And just what am I going to find there darling? Aside from sparkling vampires," he joked. The witch walked over to him and he raised his now feminine arms. "Relax love."

"It's going to be a challenge getting used to you sounding like Katherine, who sounds like Elena." Bonnie sighed and wrapped her arms around the vampire, kissing the tanned skin. "I found your sister,"

Kol stilled in her embrace before holding her tight. "You're certain?"

"Yes," she sighed and pulled back, caressing her lover's cheek, almost frowning before she remembered Katherine wanted this. She gave up her body to help Bonnie as some twisted payback for Emily. If it meant leaving Elijah temporarily to help Kol and Bonnie stop from raising Silas and destroying the cure, neither of them would mind it. Kol's lips-Katherine's lips-twisted into a smile before pressing a kiss to the witch's lips.

"I don't even know if she will like this. Katerina and my sister were not on good terms." Kol said.

"I know," Bonnie sighed and rested her head on the vampire's shoulder. "I'll do everything I can to get your body back, I promise."

Kol kissed the top of her head. "I'll wait," he assured her and smirked. "I should be going then. Keep an eye on Nik and Rebekah for me. I love them and I don't need them committing homicides before I get my body back."

"I'll try," Bonnie nodded.

Kol captured her lips in another kiss before pulling away. "I'll see you soon,"

"A month from now," Bonnie reminded him and he nodded. "Til then,"

Her lover smiled and leaned in, kissing her once more. "Goodbye love."

Bonnie watched him go and felt her heart breaking as he did. "Bye Kol," she whispered into the empty tomb.

* * *

**_Volterra, Italy _**

**_-Volturi Throne Room-_**

* * *

She stared into the crimson eyes of the three Cold Ones who through they were the oldest and wisest of them all. She snorted loudly, a habit she had picked up from her sister Rebekah years ago. The action caused all the vampires to look at her in shock and anger. Edward stared at her as if something had changed within the last five minutes. She sometimes wondered why Mike fancied him but then again, Mike was pushing four thousand years old, while she was almost two thousand years herself. Her entire family, actually, was almost two thousand years old now.

Her dead heart felt heavier at the thought of her family. She should have known that she was not ready to face her brother. Niklaus, while she did love him, he was too unstable to reason with. She wondered if Elijah ever got through to him.

"Is something funny, Ms. Swan?" asked Aro. Bella remembered him from Elijah's letters.

"Oh just a small bit of humor," she answered, her accent just on the tip of her tongue.

"Would you like to share?" asked the vampire.

Bella smirked and watched the frown spread across Aro's face. It served him right for trying to scare her. Really? If she didn't turn into one of them, she would be killed. She would much rather have it so she was burned alive by the sun once more. Or have a white oak stake driven into her chest.

"I find it laughable that you believe your method of fear works," she said. "I mean really, you send out your toys and you only leave this little fortress yourselves when it's something that may cause exposure to your own species. Am I correct?" she asked and watched as Aro gave a curt nod. "If I can give a frank suggestion," she offered.

"Of course," Aro answered, noting Caius's frown of disapproval.

"I would suggest maybe a torture chamber. Or at least a new method of torment. I mean really, a twelve year old who can inflict pain but it does not work on me?" Bella smiled mockingly in Jane's direction while the small dark brown haired vampire only hoped she could kill her. "Extracting a heart perhaps?"

"Why don't we start with you?" snarled Caius. Felix blurred in front of Bella, having shoved Edward aside into the wall. The bulky vampire bared his non-existence fangs at her. She responded by raising an eyebrow.

"Was that meant to make me cower?" she asked with a tilt of her head. She laughed softly and looked him right in the eyes. Her reflexes faster than his due to her age, she had her hand coiled around his neck and suspended the vampire above her. He stared down at her in shock. "Now darling, allow me to show you the face of a monster." She felt her fangs extend and the veins pulse out from her skin, the black bleeding into her eyes.

The room erupted into gasps. Aro arose from his chair. "Who are you?" he snarled and Bella shrugged and decided to throw the vampire guard towards Jane, sending them both to the ground with a loud crash.

"One much like yourself but different in every way," Bella spoke with her natural accent.

Demetri blurred towards her, a wooden stake in his hand. When he was just a breath away from her, the doors bursted open and a blur zoomed towards him, throwing him to the ground and all eyes were on the young woman standing there.

She had chocolate brown hair, a tanned complexion and dark brown eyes. Her attire was a black leather jacket, a lacy dress and black ankle boots. The heel of her boot was pressed into Demetri's throat as she looked around with a smile.

"Hello Belladonna," she purred in Bella's direction. Bella's entire posture changed. Her face was stoic yet her body was posed to tear this woman apart. The woman rolled her dark eyes and held up her hands. "I take it I can't get a hug then?"


	2. II

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

AU warnings, relationships between men, swearing, sexual relationships, etc.

Set just after Kol's death in 4x12 and just after Bella meets the Volturi.

* * *

**_Volterra, Italy_**

**_-Volturi Lair-_**

* * *

Kol knew this was not going to go well. He had gone over a thousand times in his head while on the plane to Italy and a thousand and one times more while he was driving to Volterra at law breaking speed. He knew the entrance to the lair, had been so many times before he had been daggered a hundred years ago by his brother. When he got closer to the door, he could hear the scuffle of a fight and had busted in without any motive other than to protect his sister.

Although he did admit, the look of sheer murder radiating in his sister's dark brown depths made him smile. Bella was always the patient one, the sibling who rarely caused trouble. She was a female version of Elijah in that sense, always caring for humans and seeing them as people and not playthings. She saw everything equal until you pissed her off or got on her bad side. Then you had better run, because her form of torment was not pleasing.

"Hello Belladonna," he greeted using Finn's nickname for her while smiling what would have been his signature smile had it not been on Katherine's face. "I take it I don't get a hug?"

Okay so maybe that greeting had not brought what he was hoping for. His back was currently pressed against the marble floor, a small crater surrounding he and his sister while gazing up into her eyes. Her hand was coiled around his host's throat, her fangs bare and a snarl echoed throughout the hall.

"What makes you think I would greet a sleazy two faced, disgusting little vermin such as yourself? You have the face of that whore," Bella spat, reminding Kol of Tatia, the woman who enchanted both Elijah and Klaus in their humans years. If Kol remembered it was her blood that helped changed them into vampires. He winched when she pressed down, making sure to crush his windpipe. "And to be honest, Katerina, you and I are on bad terms for more than one reason."

"Oh come now, Bella," mutterd Kol as he recalled a reason why Bella was so pissed at the vampire female, "Trevor was not worth it. He's a spineless little worm who-ARRGH!"

His sister's hand, quick like a viper poised to attack, had pierced his-Katherine's-flesh and was currently wrapped around Katherine's heart. He did not want to die today, not when he had a reason for being here.

"Wait, I'm not Katherine!" he cried suddenly desperate. And it was rare for Kol Mikaelson to find a way out of death. He normally was the one causing it.

"I find that hard to believe," Bella mused and tugged slightly, causing him to groan.

"Bella it's me, Kol! Believe when I say this is not how I wanted to meet but-" he cut off with another scream as she tightened her grip.

"My brother is dead," she seethed into his ear. "Dead for a hundred years."

"How do you know?" he whispered. "Klaus may have been in New Orleans that night but that doesn't mean I would leave my baby sister alone."

Bella paused and they locked eyes. The entire room was still quiet, he could see a bronze haired vampire staring at her like she was a monster. He snorted aloud, like he had anything to worry about. He sparkled for fuck's sake.

"Prove it," Bella said. "Say something only my brother would say."

Kol thought for a moment, and looked at his sister. "You look adorable when you're about to go on a killing spree?" he joked and groaned when Bella yanked again. "Oh god! What the hell, Isabella!?"

"I'm not playing around Katerina."

Kol sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "When we were younger, you and Rebekah always talked about marriage. It was only a year or so before Henrik's death and what happened to us, but you had your sights on some young lad. You loved him and he was affectionate towards you. However, neither of you made a move. When Henrik died, you felt hurt. You went to him for comfort," Kol bit his lip and remembered that night. The night he had killed someone in cold blood for what they did to his sister. They kept eye contact, "He raped you that night, you screamed so loud but not seemed to hear you. You thought no one would come, but I did. I had been hunting in the woods, trying to take my mind of Henrik. When I saw you, fighting to get away, I snapped. I pulled him off, looked him right in the eye and without any remorse, I drove my dagger into his heart."

Bella's hand had uncoiled as he retold the memory and tears slowly came to her eyes. But they were gone in a flash and she tightened her grip once more. He coughed. "Bella?" he whispered.

"What happened to you Kol?" she snapped and removed her hand, rising up from him. "What are you doing in Katerina's body?"

"Bella?" both turned to look at the pixie vampire who stepped forward. "What's going on? Who is that? And why are you calling her Kol? Who is Katerina?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "You're almost as bad as the other doppelganger," he said. Bella turned him.

"There's another one?" she asked.

"Yup," he said sadly, "Her name is Elena Gilbert. Bit of a Mary-Sue vampire that one."

Bella's eyes darkened, "She's been turned?"

"Yup," shrugged Kol. "Oh dear sister, there is so much you've missed."

"Bella love," whispered Edward as he stepped forward, "I think you need to get home. You're acting strange,"

Kol scoffed, "Pardon me, you lousy excuse of a vampire, but I was having a conversation with my sister."

Edward looked a bit confused before turning back to Bella, "Love come along," he reached for her and was sent flying by Bella, the female Original shaking her throbbing hand.

"I do believe are done here," Bella said and turned on her heel before pausing and turning a quarter to look at the Volturi leaders, "I would suggest not coming after me. You do know of my elder brother, Elijah."

Kol grinned, "And Klaus."

Alice and Edward watched as Caius gulped in fear, while Aro looked as if he had pissed himself from fright. Marcus seemed to be the only calm one. Kol followed his sister out, groaning only when the Cullen siblings followed behind them.

* * *

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**-Newton Residence-**_

* * *

Mike Newton groaned aloud when his cell phone buzzed to life, indicating an incoming call. He cracked open an eyelid, grabbing the device and stared down at the screen.

_Incoming Call: Isabella -Answer or Ignore-_

He was tempted to ignore it but he knew that if he did, Bella would probably yell at him. He loved that girl like a daughter, yet the teenagers of this day and age seemed to mistake simple smiles, occasional kisses on the cheek or forehead and hold her hand as a sign that he wanted to court her. Yes those were normally what men wanted but Mike was not going to do that to her.

He pressed answer and held the phone to his ear. "I hope you have a good reason for waking me up at three in the morning, sweetie."

"Hello to you too," Bella said with a sigh. "I'm currently in the air, above New York actually. The Cullens will be arriving in Forks soon. Do keep an eye on them? I don't want them in my things."

Why would they? Alice was with her, so she had no real worries. Unless Emmett developed a sudden case of the sticky fingers. "Anything else sweetheart?"

Bella giggled on the other line, "Just one thing."

He groaned.

Why had he even asked.

"I got it," he muttered. "Would you like anything else? A bottle of champagne? Sexy lingerie or a soundproof room while I'm at it? What about a sleazy run down motel room?"

"That's not what I'm asking for," Bella snapped and he was sure her blush was there, covering her cheeks and probably spreading down to her neck. "I want you to do something else!"

He grinned, "Sorry sweetie, I just thought you wanted to have some alone time with your boyfriend."

"Mike," warned the vampire.

"Darling I'm almost four thousand years old, a veiled threat means nothing to me." He hung up the phone and shut it off, turning his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

He really didn't care if Bella chewed him out for this in about eight hours. He wanted to continue sleeping.


	3. III

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

AU warnings, relationships between men, swearing, sexual relationships, etc.

Set just after Kol's death in 4x12 and just after Bella meets the Volturi.

* * *

**_Forks, Washington_**

**_-Cullen Residence-_**

* * *

When Mike Newton showed up at the Cullen's doorstep, he was greeted with the sight of a curious Emse. He smiled at the caramel haired woman. Out of all the Cullens, he enjoyed her and Jasper's company. Although Jasper did not remember him from their days of fighting in the Civil War together, he understood. Mike had been pronounced missing in action a good year before Jasper had been turned.

"Hello Esme," he said to her, "I heard you all had returned. Is it alright if I come inside?"

"Of course," the vampire said moving aside from to enter. "I do hope you don't mind a little dust. I was cleaning while the others were out."

Mike nodded and glanced around, staring at the many graduation caps and other things. He looked right at her and smiled knowing. "So what game are they hunting today? Grizzly bear or mountain lion?"

Esme looked at him in shock. "I...I beg your pardon?"

The blonde shrugged, going on as if he had not heard her. "Well maybe it's something else. I know Emmett is keen to bears, but maybe they wanted something different. A few deer or elk maybe?"

"Mike I do believe that you're mistaken," she lied.

He tsked in her direction, waved a finger. "Now, now Esme, didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to lie?"

The caramel haired woman stared at him, "Mike,"

"How the hell do you know what we are? Did that little bitch tell you?" he turned his head to see Rosalie glaring at him, her golden eyes darkening to black. "Did she?"

Mike scoffed, "Why would she? I've seen plenty of your kind, Ms. Hale. After all," he smiled wicked in her direction. "I was the one who created the first Cold One."

* * *

**_Mystic Falls, Virgina _**

**_-Mikaelson Mansion-_**

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson stayed into the coffin that held the charred body of her brother. She felt the tears threatening to fall, but she held them back. What good would it do? Crying over a brother who foolishly believed he could stop them from finding the cure. She was going to use to turn Niklaus human.

Maybe that would put him in his place.

"Rebekah," she turned to see her brother walking towards her.

"Yes Nik?" she asked flippantly. "What do you want?"

"I need your help," he said.

"With what?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing. "You wish to have other one of us killed for your pitiful means?"

"No," he said suddenly. "I want kill the doppelganger and her brother for what they did to Kol."

Rebekah frowned, "Why the sudden change? Didn't you want Elena human so you make more hybrids?"

He laughed and it was cold, sending shivered down her spine. "No love. What I want is Elena's heart in my hand and her brother's head and arms hanging over my fireplace."

"And the others?" she titled her to the side.

"I'll kill them all," he answered. "But I want to save the Gilbert siblings for last. They took our brother away and I plan on avenging him."

Rebekah scoffed, "Now you're back on your whole 'family is everything' obsession? You're away that there are only three of us left? Elijah is god knows where, while you and I are here. The rest of our family is dead!"

"Bell might be alive," Klaus whispered looking lost in thought.

Rebekah's entire form stilled. "She could have been killed by father," she said, "He was hell bent on hunting all of us down. He might have gone after her since he couldn't get to Kol. She was his weakness after all," she stole another glance at her brother's corpse.

"He would have told me," Klaus said, "He would have taunted me with it. Bell wasn't just Kol's weakness, she was all of ours."

Rebekah looked at him, wondering where this was going. "She disappeared so long ago, Nik. We haven't seen her since Henry the VIII's reign."

"I'm aware," Klaus muttered, remembering the last dance he shared with his sister, he remembered the last he sat watching her eyes dance with mirth as she and Kol plotted their next game. Anne and George Boleyn's deaths had been her and Kol's form of enjoyment.

He wondered where she was now.

A knock on the door caused them both to frown. Klaus blurred to the door and opened it. He found Bonnie Bennett standing there, her emerald eyes filled with determination.

"Come to end it all?" he asked. "I mean, what with your newest form of power running through you. Expression I believe you all it."

"I need to see Kol's body," she answered.

"What would you want with that?" the hybrid asked his blue eyes hard. "You trapped me in that house with his body. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out?"

Bonnie looked at him, "Please Klaus let me see him," her voice sounded tired, broken almost. He looked at her, and for once he wasn't just seeing the witch who almost killed him back in that quarry. He saw a broken, scared teenage girl. He saw someone who didn't want to protect a person who wouldn't been show real gratitude towards her.

Bonnie was tired of being abused. Something had happened between her and Kol and when he died, something in her must have died with him. He moved aside, nodding his head and allowing her enter. He watched the witch walked past, a confused Rebekah. The siblings shared a look.

But neither had an answer for the question hovering over them.

* * *

**_Forks, Washington_**

**_-Cullen Residence-_**

* * *

Edward pulled into the driveway of the house, frowning when he heard Rosalie's cries. Something was wrong, he couldn't hear her thoughts, or Esme's. Alice looked at him from the rearview mirror, sitting next to Bella. The curly haired vampire known as Katherine, who was being inhabited by Kol; who happened to be Bella's twin brother, was looking rather bored. The mindreader still found all of it to be confusing.

Bella exited the car, frowning when she heard Rosalie's cries on how she was going to kill Mike. She walked towards the door, which was opened, and into the house. She found Mike humming as he sat on the couch, Rosalie frozen in midair while Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett stared at him in shock.

"Mikhail," Bella said looking at him. "What in the world are you doing?"

He grinned at her. "Hello Isabella," he greeted, "I'm just having a bit of run. Blondie here thought it would be a good idea to try and attack me. So I might have stunned her."

Bella sighed and turned to the three vampires she had come in with, "Edward and Alice, please join your family," they walked toward the couch, Edward staring at her wanting to know an answer. He would get it in due time. Bella turned to her brother, still inhabiting the body of her enemy," Kol be a dear and sit down."

"Actually love, I have one thing I have to do," Kol said.

Mike looked intrigued. "What does it involve?"

"Silas," Kol answered. Mike laughed at it. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Mike grinned. "It's just the fact that you actually believe him to be frightening."

"If he is raised he will be about hell on Earth," Kol said.

Mike scoffed, "I could do that with just a thought. But I happen to like Earth the way it is so no thanks for that. And Silas isn't as scary as he sounds. Now Qetsiyah, she was a force to fear. Women with power is both sexy and dangerous."

Kol looked at him, "You knew them?"

"Of course I did," Mike said with a roll of his eyes. "Qestiyah and I were lovers shortly after I gave her the spell to imprison that annoying little fucker. Sadly she did not wish to have the spell of immortality and died. But not before we had children together. I believe you know one of my descendants. Bonnie Bennett I believe her name is."

Kol looked at him, confused. "You're..."

"Related biologically to her? Yes I am. And I must say, she's a strong one," Mike smiled softly.

"Who is Silas?" asked Edward.

"You don't listen very well do you?" Kol asked.

"No he doesn't," everyone in the room, minus Edward himself, answered.

Mike grinned and was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. He shared a glance with Bella. "That's for you by the way. I may have made a phone call before you landed."

Bella frowned and walked towards the door, opening it. Mike followed her, a habit he had picked up quite some time ago. He didn't mind it. The brunette stared up into the blue eyes of a familiar face. A smile bloomed along her lips. Edward had followed behind Mike, taking in the appearance of the stranger.

He had short dark hair, nestled atop his head in curls, and his eyes were a deep brown. He was tall and looked to be a bit older than Bella, maybe twenty-four at the most. He was dressed in a black jacket, a gray long sleeved shirt and jeans a pair of boots. He smiled at the girl.

"Hello love," he answered. Bella smiled, her eyes lighting up as she threw herself at him, giggling when he held her close. "Miss me did you?"

"Of course I did," she answered and leaned in, pecking him on the lips. "I hate being away from you."

"I could say the same," he said.

"Hello Declan," Mike greeted. The man looked at him and waved.

"Mikhail," he greeted in return. "I have your ferry tickets."

"Tickets?" Kol asked coming into the room.

"Yes," Mike turned to him. "Tickets my dear vampire."

Bella frowned. "Why do you need ferry tickets?"

The blonde turned to her. "Because we're going to raise Silas," he answered and looked back at Kol. "I would call Bonnie and let her know what your role in this is going to be. It will cause a bit of a rift between you too if you don't. And after all the bull she has been through, I must say, you bring out her fun side."

Kol smiled.

"So we're raising a two thousand year old witch?" Bella asked.

"Vampire," Mike said and smiled. "He's a vampire. He'd be a witch if he still had his powers, which he doesn't. And yes my dear we are."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"So I can kill him myself," Mike said.


	4. IV

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

AU warnings, relationships between men, swearing, sexual relationships, etc.

Set just after Kol's death in 4x12 and just after Bella meets the Volturi.

* * *

**_Ocean_**

**_-Off the coast of the Island where Silas is buried-_**

* * *

"You're going to kill Silas?" Kol asked for the seventh time that day as they rode across the ocean on the ferry. After the plane ride to Virginia and then the long car ride there, Mike should have known that telling him was a bad idea. The blonde male turned his head towards the vampire and would have sent him overboard if he didn't need him for his plan to through.

When he learned through his sources that a professor by the name of Atticus Shane had found Silas's tomb and even worse, was teaching his descendant how to use Expression, Mike had made sure he would kill him. But not before he taunted Silas himself. Despite loving another woman, Silas did love Qetsiyah and it was that love that was his downfall. He had struggled to chose and thought a human had been the right answer.

Mike smiled sadly. Qetsiyah had been the only woman he had ever conceived a child with that was not his wife. He did miss her but her spirit had moved on years before. He had left her when he found out what he was, happy to learn that his unborn child had not been a user of the craft.

"Yes," he answered the vampire's question. "I am going to raise him and then when he believes he is at his most powerful, I am going to rip his heart out of his chest and burn his bones. And once that is done, I'm going to take his ashes and use them to dust my roses."

"I do believe that last part was sarcasm," Kol quipped. Mike looked at the vampire. He knew beyond those dark brown eyes were the mischievousness honey colored ones Bonnie loved. They were the same as Bella's he knew. They were twins after all. Kol's smile faded and he looked out at the sea. "I really don't like this idea."

Mike nodded in understanding, "I'm aware. I do not like it myself but this has to be done. Bonnie does not know I exist and neither did any of her fellow family members, sans Abigail and Emily. But I've done my waiting and now she needs me. Her father is a coward and so is her mother. I will not allow that girl to be used and abused anymore. The only people who love her are the Gilbert boy, the Forbes girl, your brother's hybrid, the medium and you."

Kol nodded. Bonnie's safety was rarely an issue with the Salvatores and even Elena had seemed to forget that she was a person and a magical S.O.S. When she informed him that Damon and even Stefan had threatened her life multiple times, Kol had almost killed Damon with his baseball bat.

"Which brings to my attention," Mike said and looked at him. "When did you and Bonnie meet?"

Kol laughed. "I had met her after my mother's little ball. She had been at the Grille and I felt her power. I wasn't looking for a food supply but her power called out to me. I just wanted to tease her. I had no plans on using her. She almost killed me before I told her I simply wanted to buy her a drink."

"Alcohol really? Every smooth of you Mikaelson," muttered Mike.

"As I was saying," said the Original. "I bought her a drink, non-alcoholic to ease your troubles, we talked. I learned of her troubles and when my mother tried to kill us, I felt betrayed that Bonnie stood there, with Finn and my mother in that ring of fire. But even in that moment, with the light radiating in her eyes, I thought she was beautiful. I didn't know what it was, but I wanted to be with her. When I learned that Abby had been turned, I showed up at her house when Caroline was out teaching her mother how to be a vampire." He remembered that day. The day his witch had opened up the door, her eyes red puffy from crying. He told her not to invite him in and when she stepped out on the front porch, he held her. Just held her and listened to her.

Once all her tears were gone, he brushed his thumb along her cheek and found her eyes still beautiful. She had looked beautiful. Without a word, the Original had bent down and planted a kiss close to her lips, close enough to get a feel of how soft they were but still safe enough for it not to be a complete kiss. After that, whenever Caroline had left, he would sweep her away for few hours, taking her through the wildlife of Mystic Falls showing her things he knew she had never seen.

"So you two are secretly a couple," smiled the blonde witch. "I like that. A little Romeo and Juliet thing going on. Hopefully neither of you die."

Kol frowned. "I won't die, I would turn human for her."

Mike scoffed, "Or you could keep your vampirism and she can become an immortal witch like myself."

The two stared at each other before Mike turned over his shoulder. "We're docking," he announced.

* * *

**_The Island_**

**_-Silas's Tomb-_**

* * *

Mike watched from the shadows as Jeremy Gilbert's form fell to the ground, a part of himself tightening. He would admit, the boy was a handsome specimen, especially with his shirt off, but he was in the way. Yet something told him that without Jeremy, he couldn't really focus. Bonnie had dropped before he did, Kol having stabbed her in the back. She knew the plan but still, she wasn't going to be happy when she woke up.

He stepped out the shadows, stepping over an unconscious Shane and towards Bonnie. He bent down and picked her up by her lower back, careful of the wound. "Bonnie," he said slowly, knowing she was blinking in and out of consciousness. "Bonnie dear can you hear me?"

She moaned softly, "Who...?"

He grinned, sighing in relief. "I'm Mike," he answered her question and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Listen to me, baby girl, I'm going to heal the wound but it's going to hurt. Do you trust me?"

She nodded weakly.

He brought his hand up to the wound, muttering in Latin the healing spell he had learned years before. He could feel it closing as he poured more energy into it. Once it was closed, he set her down and turned towards Jeremy's body. His heart felt tighter as he gazed upon the hunter. So young, he mused as he arose and walked towards him. He peered down at the empty brown eyes, wondering if there had been a spark of youthful innocent there once. He bent down and closed his eyes, and muttered a prayer of farewell. For now, he reminded himself as he arose and walked towards Silas's regenerating corpse.

"You look so weak," said the witch, a murderous glint in his eyes. "But killing you doesn't seem like something that would be too fun right now. Now, I'm going to bide my time. And the fun part about this," he paused and bent down, taking the cure from his chest. "You can't hear me."

He pocketed the small vial and turned back towards entrance to the cave. He hummed and looked right back to Bonnie. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Soon you won't be alone. I promise."

He walked towards the entrance, feeling horrible for leaving the Gilbert boy and his family there.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls_**

**_-Mystic Grille-_**

* * *

Bella was getting impatient. She would not lie, it had been almost thirteen hours since she had heard from Mike or Kol and it was causing her to worry. Declan had gone to get her some alcohol and she was having a hard time trying to control her urges. With Edward breathing down her back, almost literally since he was sitting across from her, his now emerald eyes staring at her. In order for the Cullens to fit in Mystic Falls, Mike was able to give them the appearance of traditional vampires; they still had their abilities, but now the sunlight didn't make them sparkle.

"Calm down love," Edward said. She shot him a glare.

"I'm not your girlfriend." she stated.

He looked hurt by that fact. But she didn't care, he needed to understand she loved Declan. "Bella everything will be okay. I'm sure Mike and Kol are fine—ouch!"

Bella retracted her foot, having kicked him hard in the leg. "No one knows my brother is alive, Edward. Thank you for announcing it to the world."

"Announcing what to world?" Both looked up to see a woman with short blonde hair and a sheriff's uniform. Bella instantly knew who she was, while Edward could hear her thoughts of how she hoped they weren't vampires.

"Oh just that we're no longer dating," Bella smiled.

Liz looked confused, "Oh alright. Well I don't think I've ever seen you two before."

Edward flushed. "I'm Edward and this is Bella."

The Original scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the sheriff, "Do you think we're a threat? I can assure you we are not. Edward and I are simply here to see a friend."

"Who might that be?" Liz asked. Bella looked around and smiled when she found who she was looking for. Bonnie Bennett waltzed into the establishment, looking hurt, confused and worried.

"Bonnie over there!" she cried.

The emerald eyed witch turned to her and she instantly waltzed towards them. However, as the witch came towards them, Bella caught sight of her brother, Klaus, walking through the door.

This was not going to end well.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls_**

**_-The Burned Remains of the Gilbert House-_**

* * *

Mike started at the remains of the house. In his hand were the Gilbert rings, an old grimoire, a ring and a sweater. He placed the items in the bowl and poured his blood over them.

"Is this even safe?" he turned his head towards Jasper and smiled at his old friend. "You just said this could kill you."

"I said it will kill me," said the witch. "I have to die to pass through the in-between. You'll be here for when I wake up. And Kol once he wakes up in his damn body."

He couldn't help but smile when he thought of what Rebekah's expression will be when her brother jack-knifes away in his coffin.

Shutting his eyes, Mike began the chant. Blood dripped from his nose and out his ears as his heartbeat quickened and stopped. He fell to the floor, dead to the world.


	5. V

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

AU warnings, relationships between men, swearing, sexual relationships, etc.

Set just after Kol's death in 4x12 and just after Bella meets the Volturi.

* * *

**_The In Between_**

**_-Alaric-_**

* * *

Mike watched the hunter stare out at the boozed up form of Damon Salvatore. He felt bad for Alaric Saltzman, had always felt bad for him. He died to when Elena Gilbert did as well. He bounded himself to her so that he could protect her. And that sniveling little twat couldn't even keep herself together long enough to think about the consequences of her actions. At least he thought about them. But he should have known.

The Petrova females were selfish and their idea of being helpful was saying they cared and playing the good friend. At least Katerina had a fucking humanity source in Elijah. Jeremy Gilbert, while Elena's last ounce of humanity, had been ready to end her life. He wouldn't lie, the boy was more appealing with every new thing he learned about him.

Deciding to make his presence known, the witch cleared his throat. "Alaric," he said and the hunter turned his head towards him. The blonde held up his hands in defense. "Whoa big guy-I'm a friend. I can help you."

"Who are you?" Alaric asked.

"My name is Mikhail," the witch stated and walked towards him. "I'm here to bring you back"

"Why?"

Mike looked towards Damon, "Wouldn't it be much easier to talk to him instead of just having a one-way conversation? I mean, I know it sucks but still."

Alaric laughed bitterly. Yes it did hurt knowing that his buddy, while a sadomasochist asshole who drunk more than any alcoholic, was hurting. He looked at the child who had come to help him. He was no older than seventeen, maybe the same age as Jeremy. But it wasn't his age that made the man feel he could be trusted. It was his eyes. The young man looked like he had faced so much and he was no older than the boy he had considered a son.

Mike smiled softly. "I won't hurt you nor will I harm Elena." Too much, he added mentally. He might not kill the girl but she would be getting some torture from not just him, but also Bella. He frowned softly, he didn't know if the Original vampire was going to be gentle about her torment.

Alaric laughed. "How are we gonna get out here?"

Mike smiled darkly, "The spirits owe me a favor. But for now, we have a few spots."

Alaric arched an eyebrow. "Where?"

* * *

**_Mystic Falls_**

**_-The Bennett Residence-_**

* * *

Bonnie opened the door to find a honey blonde haired man with deep blue eyes staring at her. Over his shoulder was the pale body of Mike and behind him was Rebekah Mikaelson. "Um," she said feeling awkward and slightly uncomfortable. "What is going on?"

"Your witch needs a place to stay," Rebekah answered. "Can we come in?"

Bonnie looked at Mike's form and then back inside where her father was walking about the kitchen with her mother. She nodded, "Come in. Place him on the couch," she said and watched as the two vampires walked in. She moved to close the door when a hand stopped it.

"Oh come on love, don't be mean!"

She opened the door and found Kol standing there. It worked, she smiled weakly, it really worked. She'll admit she had been skeptic since it was Expression she had been using. But it worked.

He was back. "Kol," she whispered and touched his cheek, tenderly. As if to see if he was real.

"I missed you too darling," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. He pulled away, smiling. "Now it's not weird."

Bonnie laughed. No it wasn't, she agreed. "No it isn't," she said and gave him another kiss.

"Bonnie?" she broke away and turned to find her parents looking at the two of them. Abby looked disgusted and Rudy was a mixture of pain and confusion. Abby stepped forward, locking eyes with the Original who her daughter was tangled in. "Release her."

Kol scoffed, "Why should I? You may have birthed her, but she is not your daughter. You lost that right to be a parent the moment you walked out on her and never returned."

Abby stepped closer to him. "Release her,"

"Or what? You don't have and powers and to be honest, I'm more frightened of the blonde witch currently dead on your furniture."

Bonnie watched as the confusion came to life in her mother's eyes. "Witch?"

"Mikhail," Kol said, the boy's name rolling off his tongue and the young couple watched as the color drained from Abby's face.

* * *

_**The In Between**_

_**-Jeremy and Jenna-**_

* * *

Mike hummed as he and Alaric made their way up the pathway to the Gilbert house. It astonished the hunter how the young man knew some many tricks at the drop of a hat. He paused and rapped on the door as if someone would open it. To his surprise the door opened a second later to reveal a very human Jenna Sommers.

"Hello," she said cautiously looking at the teenage boy. "How might I help you?"

Mike decided on being blunt, "Are you aware, Ms. Sommers, that you have died?"

She nodded curtly. "Very much thanks,"she said sarcastically. Alaric smiled, there was the Jenna he had loved. "And just who are you?"

"My apologies " said the witch, "My name is Mikhail, although these days I go by Mike Newton. I am a witch and a good one. I wish you no harm and I wish to help you return to the world of the living. You and your nephew."

Jenna looked at him, then at Alaric, who waved awkwardly before turning her attention back on the young man. "Why should I trust you on that alone?"

Mike laughed. "I figured you would be distrusting," he said. "If you don't have my word, then take Bonnie's. She is a good girl and I would never harm her."

"Bonnie?"

Mike looked over Jenna, his eyes locking on the brown eyes of Jeremy Gilbert. He would admit, the boy was far more attractive up close but he shook those thoughts away and smiled softly as the boy stepped forward at the sound of Bonnie's name. "Yes," Mike answered. "I'm her ancestor, if you'd like to believe it or not."

Jeremy looked him up and down. "How?"

Mike gave a small laugh. "I do hope sexual attraction is not a lose on you, Mr. Gilbert. If not, I do believe I'm going to have to explain."

He found the color of red tinging Jeremy's face to be adorable and pushed the thought back before clearing his throat. "I have a proposal for all of you."

"And what proposal shall that be?" Jenna asked crossing her arms over her chest. She had enough of the supernatural for one lifetime and an afterlife one as well. The blonde stranger smiled softly to her.

"I will bring all of you back," he said, "No tricks, no deals, none of the sort. You'll be alive, you'll not be rotting zombies nor will the people around you die if they see you. I simply need you back so you can help Elena find her humanity again. Once that is done, I will allow all of you to go your separate ways if you wish."

"And Silas?" Jeremy asked.

Mike gave a smile. "Leave him to me."

Jeremy looked at him and watched Alaric. The hunter smiled, showing the teenager that he trusted him. Brown eyes met blue ones once more and a strange emotion ran through Jeremy. "I'm in," he said without realizing it.

Mike's smile caused him to blush and when he was alive, Jeremy would sit down and think long and hard on why he found it sexy.


	6. VI

disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries.

AU warnings, relationships between men, swearing, sexual relationships, etc.

Set just after Kol's death in 4x12 and just after Bella meets the Volturi.

* * *

**_Mystic Falls_**

**_-The Bennett Residence-_**

* * *

Abby had only been a vampire for a good five months and the story her daughter had told her still made her wonder what was going on. But the very mention of Mikhail made her flinch. The witch, while youthful in appearance, was the creator of Expression. He said it was darker, not the darkest form of magic, but it was powerful and took years of training. And if Abby's sinking hunch was correct, Mike might be planning on teaching Bonnie how to control it.

And she did not like that one bit. Her eyes fell on the still body of said witch. His blonde hair was shorter then when she last saw him. Of course, fifteen years is a pretty big space between here and then. Well big for Abby, probably small for Mike. He was far older than her and the Salvatores and the surviving Mikaelsons. Outside the winds started to rage violently, the glass windows beginning to shake. The five supernaturals looked at the kitchen window and then back to the living room. The blond male, who identified himself as Jasper Whitlock, rushed into the living room with Bonnie hot on his tale. Kol walked in a short while after them and Abby stood slowly, while Rebekah sat at the table, finding her nails more interesting than the suddenly surge power.

She may have lost the ability to feel nature but the sudden chill that ran through her, up and down her spine like small zaps of electricity, were enough to tell Abby that Mikhail had gotten stronger over the years. But what did he want from Bonnie? Her daughter wasn't going to be a slave to her own ancestor was she? The vampire growled at that thought.

Mike jolted awake, taking deep breathes and his eyes darting all over as color came back to him. He had never really done that before. Not fully. Yes he had near death experiences but never had he actually been away from his body for more than an hour at most. Judging by the time of day, it was the afternoon. Almost twelve hours had passed since he had done the spell.

Joy.

"Mike," he turned his head to see Bonnie staring at him with concern in her deep green eyes. Her eyes reminded him of his wife, his human wife. The woman he had loved so much that he had to leave her once he learned he could never truly die nor age. Her eyes had been green but she was exotic like Bonnie. She had been pale like snow with dark auburn hair. Despite remembering her characteristics, the way the corner of her eyes would winkle when she smiled or how stern she looked when lecturing him about their first born, he could not remember her name.

It began with an E, he knew that was certain.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," he whispered, his voice far away. "I hope I didn't frighten you, child."

Bonnie smiled sadly. He reminded her of her Grams; wise and had a habit of calling those younger than them child out of endearment. But Mike had come back and to Bonnie, it hurt. Why could he come back and her grandmother could not? She shook those thoughts away. Mike was family. Her patriarch actually. He just looked her age in appearance.

"It's okay," she answered.

"You're tense," Jasper said. "Something wrong?"

"Just a bit winded Jasper. Don't worry about me. You can call Isabella now. Knowing her, she's going off the rails with worry, no matter how much Declan is trying to calm her down."

Jasper nodded and walked out the room, reaching for his cell phone in the process. Mike turned to the others in the room. Rebekah Mikaelson came strolling out the kitchen, observing her nails. Kol was close to Bonnie, resting on the chair close to the sofa were Mike and Bonnie were. But it was the woman standing in the doorway with a look of pure shock and fear edged into her features that caught his eye. The blond witch arose and his entire form changed.

His back straightened, his eyes lost the softness to them; hard like stone, chilling like winter and old as the winds of time themselves.

"Hello Abigail," he greeted. "Tell me child, what brings you back to Mystic Falls?"

* * *

He could feel the life coming back to him.

Two thousand years it had been since he had been even close to alive. Two thousand years since the woman he trusted betrayed him. Two thousand years since he had seen the love of his life, dead before his eyes.

He remembered blonde tresses covering her face. He remembered her skin, no longer pale but gray and cold. Her lips were blue and the only crimson he found had been the trail of dried blood along the corner of her lips. He had cried. Oh how he had cried for her.

He mourned her death for years, decades upon decades. He had done everything he could so that they could immortal together. And then she was snatched away by death, murdered in cold blood by seething hot jealousy.

Qestiyah-his so called friend had been the culprit. And then she locked him away here to rot, binding him with a magic known as Expression.

Silas growled low in his throat, which was scratchy and burning for blood. The young hunter's had only done so much. He moved to arise, plans of ending Qestiyah's line and reuniting with his love forming in his mind.


End file.
